More than that
by Cute Hatter
Summary: Ryuzaki asks Light is there such a thing as a friend-kiss on the lips. Light/L


**Title: More than that**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Light/L**

**Warnings: Contains yaoi, shounen-ai, slash or whatever you want to call it. Don't like? Don't read! You have been warned!**

**Summary:**_ Ryuzaki asks Light is there such a thing as a friend-kiss on the lips._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, and I will not get any money from writing this, etc. (Thought if I would, L would've never died, and I would have him as a cuddling company.)**

**A/N: I've actually never written any yaoi, thought I'm very obsessed with it. But I guess there's a first time for everythin', ne? I'll hope you would tell me in reviews what do I do good, what should maybe be better, and stuff. It really helps me as a writer! :)**

**This fic will take a place before the scene Light regains his memories of using Death Note, so he doesn't know he is Kira.  
**

**And as a kind of warning, I haven't written anything like this before, so... Oh, and remember this is an one-shot! Thought there might be a kind of sequel to this, but a separate one.**

**

* * *

**

_''Yagami-kun?''_

Light Yagami turned his head away from the computer screen to look at the person who had just called his name.

''What is it, Ryuzaki?''

The older one looked at him with his big black eyes, which made him look surprised all the time. He added the eight spoonful of sugar into his cup of tea, and stirred it.

''There's something I do not know, and I would like to ask about it from Yagami-kun'', he said and took a sip from his tea, and popped a cookie to his mouth.

''Is there such a thing as a friend-kiss on the lips?''

Light stared at him with wide eyes. Why would anyone, and this was Ryuzaki, ask a question like that? He blinked few times, and then laughed awkwardly.

''Why are you asking a question like that, Ryuzaki?''

''It is something that I do not know about, so I am just curious to know the answer. That is why I asked it from Yagami-kun, he is my only friend after all'', the black-haired man answered with his always so serious and monotone voice, and shallowed the cookie after some biting.

Light sighed. Was this a trick or something? No, Ryuzaki wasn't that type of human. He decided just to answer, and then he would probably just drop the subject.

''A friend-kiss or a french-kiss can be only done on the cheeks, and a kiss on the lips is something that friends can't do'', he said and turned his gaze back on the computer screen.

''Hm'', came a quiet reply.

Some minutes passed in silence. Light started to grow annoyed, because Ryuzaki was staring at him intently. He sighed, put did not say anything, unlike the older one.

''Then, I can kiss Raito-kun on the lips, but not as a friend?''

If Light Yagami would have been holding something, he would have definitely dropped it. He wasn't sure if he had heard him right. Heck, this was Ryuzaki, a person, who didn't socialize almost with anyone, but if he did, it was about the case. He almost wondered for a moment if this was the same person at all.

''...Yes, that would be it'', he said trying to drop the subject.

To his fears he heard him to place his tea on the table, and pull his chair closer to him, still looking at him with big eyes. Light felt his breath on his face.

''Ryuzaki? What are y-''

His sentence was stopped, as the older man pressed his soft lips against his own. The time seemed to stop. Ryuzaki placed his pale hand behind the younger one's head, other one on his shoulder. The black-haired man's eyes were closed. Soon, Light closed his eyes too, when he felt him to move his lips slowly. It felt... good. Light noticed himself to answer the kiss only seconds later, his hand on Ryuzaki's cheek.

Then the older one pulled away, his face close his own.

''Raito-kun...'' He whispered hoarsely.

Light didn't answer, but pressed his lips on his, and kissed him with passion. He got a quiet moan in return, and soon Ryuzaki started to kiss him back. The younger pulled him from his chair to sit on his lap, pulling him closer. Their position was a bit uncomfortable, so Light picked Ryuzaki's skinny from to his arms, and stood up, never breaking the kiss. Light carried him on the nearby red couch, and laid on top of him. Soon both of them had to break the kiss to breathe. The two men breathed heavily, lust in their eyes.

''Ryuzaki'', he said said quietly, out of breath.

''Raito-kun, I want you to call me L, please'', the one under him whispered.

''That's fine, L'', Light said and brushed one of his black hairs from his flushed face.

Their kisses grew more and more passionate and lustful, and soon Light let his tongue to enter L's mouth. L moaned and pulled the younger even closer. They let their tongues to dance their own special dance, and the older made once again a sound of pleasure. Light sucked L's lower lip gently, his hands snaking to his raven-black hair. L's hands started to unbutton his white collar-shirt, but Light surprisingly stopped him.

''L, we should go to another room; dad and others might come to work soon'', he said, trying to steady his breath.

''Raito-kun is right. We should go to the bedroom, the security camera in there is broken'', L breathed in agreement.

Light picked L to his arms again, and started to walk up the stairs. Suddenly shiver's of pleasure went up to his spine, when he felt him to nibble under his earlobe. He licked and sucked it, and bite it.

''God'', he said he breathed out hoarsely.

He almost ran across the hall, and kicked the room's door open, and closed it the same way. He laid the older on the bed, quickly but carefully. Light looked at him. L's face was flushed, his hair was messy, eyes were half-closed, and he was breathing heavily. Light leaned on top of him, kissed his soft lips once more, and continued down his neck, biting him gently, getting moans in return. He kissed his collar-bone, one of his hands on behind his head. He heard L to call his name with a tone full of lust.

Light really couldn't take it anymore, and pulled L's shirt over his head. He admired him for a moment; he was skinny and small, but somehow he still seemed strong. He kissed L, and let him to unbutton his shirt. Light throw it to corner, and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

''Raito-kun...''

The younger placed soft kisses on the detective's chest, stomach, more down and down... The air was filled with moans, groans, heat, heavy breathing, and their call's of the each others names. He took him his, and they spent the whole night exploring each others new weaknesses and bodies.

* * *

Light woke up with a yawn, and blinked because of the sunlight that hit straight in his auburn-eyes. He looked around him. Where was he exac-? He felt something to cuddle against his body under the covers. He noticed the raven-black hair, and his mind was filled with the memories of the _very_ passionate night.

_L._

He smiled, and pulled nude body closer to his own. Light caressed his messy hair with his hand, and gave a kiss on his forehead. The detective muttered something that Light couldn't find out what, cuddled even closer, and buried his face to the youngers neck.

Light Yagami didn't regret anything, and smiled.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, L cuddling with Light~... *seventh heaven* **

**Gomen, no smut! XD**

**I'm too young to write it, ehe. *sweatdrops***

**Anyway, please tell me in the reviews, how it all turned out in your opinion! Also, good critique is always welcomed! :)**


End file.
